This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Since the start date of 9/30/02, 87 adult non-SPF rhesus macaques (13 males, 74 females) have been assigned to this project for breeding. The objective of this project is to derive SPF breeders from non-SPF founder stock to increase availability to our AIDS investigators.